Díficil Decisão One Shot
by Raquel Emanuele
Summary: Sinopse: Alex Reid, é uma médica conceituada que atualmente vivem um conflito amoroso envolvendo Charlie e Joel, ambos médicos que trabalham no mesmo hospital que a jovem. Depois de sofrer um acidente no dia do noivado com Alex, Charlie entra em coma e passa meses nesse estado misterioso que leva a encarar acontecimentos inimagináveis.


**Alex tinha 1.78 de altura, branca, olhos cor de esmeralda, cabelos lisos e longos, lábios bem rosados e um corpo esbelto, capaz de conquistar qualquer homem de bom gosto. Ela acabara seu plantão e estava se arrumando para ir para casa, quando Joel a interrompeu...**

**-Reid já está fugindo? –Sarcástico.**

**-Não cometi nenhum crime para sair correndo, Joel.**

**-Ah cometeu sim! Roubou minha paz e agora desfila como se não importasse.**

**-Vamos deixar o passado no passado?!**

**-Como consegue?**

**-Hã?**

**-Como consegue mentir pra si mesma todos os dias? Por que não admite que ainda sente algo muito forte por mim?**

**-Não posso sentir nada além de pena por você!**

**-Wow! Sua língua representa bem a sua mágoa. Pelo visto, você não consegue deixar o passado pra trás. É você quem o guarda. Eu sei que eu fui um canalha com você, mas eu me arrependo e quero que me perdoe por haver te traído?!**

**-Arrependimento apenas não basta e aceite o fato de que nem sempre pode ter aquilo que quer.**

**-Então por que ficamos juntos ontem?**

**Alex nesse momento ficou muda e não sabia o que dizer, no fundo se sentia fraca por cair naquela lábia dele, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia a necessidade de estar com ele. Ela estava perdida em suas próprias emoções e não sabia o que fazer.**

**FLASHBACK**

**Depois de uma operação que culminou na morte do paciente de Alex, Joel decidiu dar uma força a colega de trabalho. Alex estava em uma sala do hospital, estava distante e melancólica, era a primeira vez que perdia um paciente e isso a deixou arrasada...**

**-Você fez o que pode!**

**-Não foi o suficiente. –Afirmou cabisbaixa.**

**-Você não é Deus, Reid.**

**-Mas meu dever era salvá-lo!**

**-Nós tentamos. Há uma força superior que nos impede de ser deuses. Salvamos vidas quando nos é permitido fazê-lo!**

**Alex permanecia pensativa, mas, de certa forma aquelas palavras a confortavam. Joel a convenceu a ir para casa e a levou, alegando que a jovem não tinha condições de dirigir. Os dois chegaram ao apartamento de Alex e ele adentrou, sentaram-se no sofá e ela o encarou...**

**-Obrigada!**

**Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela o olhou nos olhos e soltou um pequeno sorriso. Joel sentiu-se feliz e uma nostalgia tomou conta da sala. Ele pegou na mão dela e em seguida, acariciou o cabelo castanho escuro da médica. Alex não protestou, apenas aceitou a carícia, em seus atuais conflitos com Charlie e a ex dele, se sentia solitária e estava carente. Joel estava lhe oferecendo o que ela precisava naquele momento, ele se aproximou à ponto de sentir a respiração da mulher caucasiana e finalmente realizou seu imenso desejo de beijá-la.**

**O beijo tomou uma proporção extensa e na troca de carícias os dois começaram a expressar seus desejos mais ocultos. Joel desabotoou a blusa de Alex e ela o ajudou a tirar com veracidade a dele. Joel a puxou contra si e deu uma leve puxada nos cabelos longos da mulher, ela ficou ofegante e ela de imediato beijou o pescoço dele, em seguida, a mulher o puxou para o quarto.**

**Joel a imprensou contra a parede e beijou-a até que finalmente arrancou sua blusa para deliciar-se com seus seios. Alex por sua vez estava ofegosa, com o batom claro borrado e seu pescoço e rosto vermelhos. Um calor tomou conta do seu corpo ao sentir os lábios daquele homem tentando possuí-la. Ela finalmente tomou a iniciativa e o jogou na cama, tirou o cinto e em seguida desabotoou a calça, ajudando-o a se despir. Ela roçou seu corpo contra o dele e sentou-se encima do homem, começou a beijar cada centímetro do abdômen bem definido e apreciável do médico, deixando-o louco. Joel excitado tornou a ficar em uma posição dominante e os dois começaram um jogo de sedução e prazer.**

**Joel segurou as mãos de Alex e brincou com os seios dela, sugou-os como um bebé e começou a descer até chegar as partes intimas da mulher, deixando-a louca. Alex não conseguia evitar aqueles espasmos e muito menos os gemidos que saiam de sua boca. Ela massageava a nuca dele enquanto este se debruçava sob seu corpo e a devorava como se ela fosse uma presa. Depois de Alex pedir, os dois se tornaram um. Demorou um pouco até Alex chegar ao clímax, mas quando ambos conseguiram, eles ficaram exaustos e adormeceram abraçados.**

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

**-Foi um erro! –Salienta com a voz embargada.**

**De repente os dois são surpreendidos por Charlie que ouvia tudo na porta. Joel muda sua feição que antes estava serena, para uma cheia de desprezo e raiva. Alex sente um misto de emoções, seu coração dispara e ela fica descorada, sem reação.**

**-Deveriam estar revisando os pacientes. –Diz antipático e encarando Alex.**

–**Não sabia que não podíamos mais descansar ou conversar.**

–**Não no horário do expediente, doutor.**

–**Vocês querem fazer o favor de parar? O ringue não é aqui, se querem ficar com essas briguinhas de adolescente vão lá fora e bom proveito! –Interrompe estressada.**

**Os dois homens impressionados se calam e Alex decide deixar a sala. Na verdade, a chegada de Charlie havia sido uma boa desculpa para ela fugir de Joel e seus questionamentos. No fim do plantão a médica foi trocar de roupa, quando se preparava para sair do vestuário foi puxada pelo braço por Charlie.**

–**O que está fazendo? –Questionou nervosa.**

–**O que está havendo entre Joel e você?**

–**Como?**

–**Você entendeu! –Disse o chefe dos médicos apertando mais o braço da sua ex noiva.**

–**Me solta!**

**Você tá me machucando.**

–**Me diga a verdade.**

–**Não lhe interessa!**

–**Você está equivocada. Decidimos dar um tempo e agora você se envolve com esse canalha?!**

–**Hahaha. Você está enganado!**

**Estou livre e se bem me lembro,**

**Nós terminamos porque você me traiu com a sua ex-mulher, ou melhor, sua esposa oficial.**

–**Eu amo você, Alex!**

–**Mas eu não te amo mais!**

–**É mentira!**

–**Me larga ou vou gritar. –Ameaça.**

–**Se você não ficar comigo, eu não sei como vou viver. –Fala em um tom estranho.**

–**Desculpa, Charlie.**

**Alex o encara e ele nervoso não consegue soltá-la. Charlie lhe rouba um beijo e depois de alguns segundos a jovem protesta. Joel que observa toda a cena, os interrompe esmurrando Charlie que se defende.**

–**Parem, por favor?! –Alex se coloca no meio da briga a fim de separá-los e depois de alguns minutos consegue.**

–**Você está demitido! –Contrapõe Charlie furioso.**

–**Não!**

**Não pode fazer isso.**

–**Eu já fiz e não vou voltar atrás!**

–**Então serei obrigada a lhe denunciar por assedio. –Replica Alex receosa e cansada de toda aquela confusão.**

–**Alex? –Charlie fica pasmo com a atitude inesperada da ex e Joel vibra por dentro com aquele ato da mulher.**

–**Então, o que vai querer? –Questiona determinada.**

–**Ele fica mas vou ficar de olho, Joel. Quando menos esperar, estará fora desse hospital! –Ameaça e vai embora.**

**Alex respira aliviada e Joel a abraça. A mulher aceita o abraço e finalmente percebe que apesar dos erros daquele homem, ele sempre esteve ali quando ela precisou. Joel acaricia o rosto da médica e lhe dá um selinho nos lábios seguido de um "Eu te amo!", ela se sente balançada e naturalmente deixa escapar um "Eu também te amo, Joel!". Os dois sorriem, ele tira o jaleco e ambos saem juntos do hospital e durante o percurso Joel retira uma caixinha do bolso abrindo-a em seguida...**

–**Alex, eu estive esperando todo esse tempo e queria pedir... Quer dizer, Gostaria de unir as nossas escovas de dente? Sei que nunca vou encontrar alguém melhor que você e por isso nada me faria mais feliz do que unir a minha vida à sua.**

–**Eu aceito! Haha. –Sorri e um brilho nos seus olhos denota sua felicidade.**

**FIM**


End file.
